


Bless You

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine sneezes, York laughs, and in the end Wash always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self indulgent drabble. Don't mind me.

The sneeze echos through the mess hall, a tiny adorable sound. Agent Washington is immediately reminded of the kitten he had before basic. A second and third sound in quick succession. The present Freelancers trade startled looks.

“Did Maine just sneeze?” Connie is staring at Maine like he is a new type of technology she has never seen before.

North’s eyes are wide and there is a slowly growing grin on York’s face. Maine hasn’t moved from his post sneeze hunch. If Wash didn’t know better, he’d assume the giant man was frozen in embarrassment. Silence reigns for several moments before York’s grin turns into a full blown laugh. His amusement is contagious it seems, as the other Agents are trading grins.

Wash’s eyes never leave his slowly straightening partner. He settles back on the bench to watch. This can go one of two ways: Maine can refuse to acknowledge the situation and leave the mess calmly. Or more likely, Maine can focus his embarrassment on York. The infiltrations expert has never had much luck with the largest and quietest member of the team.

True to form, York chooses the worst possible moment to comment on the situation. “Man, what the hell was that? It was just so cute! Do you think Maine is hiding a small animal in his helmet? Hey Maine, do you have a fluffy bunny in there with you?”

Wash’s helmet hides his wince. Despite his first thoughts equating Maine’s sneeze to a kitten’s, he is not stupid enough to voice that thought aloud. Maine pushes off from the table, cracking his knuckles as he rises.

York instantly shoots to his feet, distinctly aware of his mistake. “Aw, come on Maine. I was just playing buddy. It was just a joke, please don’t kill me.”

A single step has York fleeing the mess. As Maine tears after him, the remaining Freelancers allow their laughter to sound. No doubt someone will have to pull York from whatever wall Maine embeds him in later, but for now they can revel in their amusement, no longer having to worry about setting off Maine’s contact fuse. Wash quietly excuses himself.

* * *

 Much later, Wash reclines on his bunk in their shared room. He watches silently as Maine finishes his set of push ups and wipes the sweat off his neck and chest. Wash flops onto his back, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You know, that sneeze really was adorable. It reminds me of the kitten I had before basic. He was this tiny grey ball of fluff, so cut-” Maine shuts Wash up in the only acceptable way for them. His lips steal the words from Wash’s mouth. Wash grins into the kiss. After all, it’s what he was aiming for.


End file.
